Rachel
Rachel is TobyandMavisForever's TTTE-self. Bio in "Engines Tonight" As of season 5, Rachel came to Sodor to help out around the narrow gauge railway. She fell in love with Peter Sam at 1st sight and the 2 headed back to the club. When Peter Sam was caught by Blackscream, Rachel, the narrow gauge engines, the ponies, Gerald, GJ, Stef and Lady came to the rescue. After that, Peter Sam and Rachel sing a duet to rap the episode up. Bio in "Thomas and Friends Animated" In the special "Blue Mountain Rescue", Rachel came to the railway to help with the extra work. Duke was to show her around, but it ended up being Duncan that did because Duke lied to the thin controller for the right reasons. Duncan took Rachel to Duke's old railway, and Rachel felt sad because her railway would end up like this sometime. Rachel and Duncan then met Smugder, and he told them the story of how he became a generator. When the 3 got to the Steamworks, Rachel commented that Kevin was a "funny crane". Later, Rachel was resting in a siding when Peter Sam came to her. The 2 had a little talk, and Peter Sam said that Rachel could call him "Peter". This made Rachel giggle and Peter Sam blush bright red. Bio in TobyandMavisforever's series Rachel is actually TobyandMavisforever herself, so this is really her in her own series. So anyway, Rachel comes with her brother, Rusty to help out around the Skarloey Railway. She was an engine that was owned by the Blue Montain Quarry Railway on Misty Island, but was on a short time loan to the SKR. But then, on the day after she came, she heard that Peter Sam was badly hurt and she wanted to help. But Rusty was sent instead. When Peter Sam went to sleep after being rescued, Rachel gave Peter Sam a quick kiss on the check before going off to do what she had to do. Later, Rachel takes the Television train with Peter Sam, and on that night after the work was done, they became a couple. In 1964, Rachel has a bad accident on the BMQR. But, instead of getting scrapped, she is rebuilt to the Tallyen's number 8's design. In "Duke Returns Home", Rachel told the other engines that she herself was a rescued engine as well. This was expanded upon in "Rachel's Big Choice", where she tells the same story to Douglas, and that story was told in flashback. She had just been finshed being built along with her brother Rusty, and the line she was planned to go to closed to lack of money. Rachel was due to be cut up if they didn't find her a good home, but with Rusty and Neil's help, she escaped to Sodor and the thin controller kept her and Rusty. In 1998, Rachel is permently bought for the Skarloey Railway as their number 11 along with a new diesel, Brendan, who is the SKR's number 10. In the story "Storm Fear", it is revealed that Rachel is scared of thunderstorms. Duncan and Fred teased her about it, but Peter Sam and Duke helped her to overcome her fears. It wasn't until Peter Sam was put as risk that she rushed out of the shed and took him to the bottom station to let the passengers out. Friends/Family/Enimies Rachel is great friends with all the Skarloey Railway engines, Culdee, the CMC, and the standard gauge engines and full grown ponies when they come by. Though, Rachel did get very cross at Duck after he unintentionally upset Peter Sam and Sir Handel during the events of "Duck and Dukes". Rachel also has a small dislike to Duncan and Fred when they are rude to her, even to the point of making her cry. Needless to say, leaving Peter Sam very cross at Duncan and Fred and worry for his girlfriend. Rachel is also Rusty's sister in her own series, due to them being the same class at 1st. She is rebuilt at the same works too. And she is the younger of the 2. When she marries Peter Sam in a future story, Sir Handel and Helen will become her "Siblings in law" Duke and Duchess "Grandparents in law", and Freddie and Bertram "Uncles in law". The story is yet to be written. She also doesn't like it when Crazy Harry pops out of nowhere and causes explosions. Pairings Rachel, as clearly shown, has a major crush on Peter Sam. She also seems very worried for his safety, such as the time Peter Sam has his crash at the incline. Trivia * Rachel was intended to be a standered gauge engine in Jamesfan1991's and TTlover's series but was changed to narrow gauge so she could be paired with Peter Sam. * Rachel has great respect for Duke, and sometimes is concerned for his well being. This could result in her having a 2nd crush, but doesn't want to show it due to leading into conflict. * Rachel may not be one of the genie diesels, but she does have magical powers. This is later reaveled that she has recived them from an old friend of hers. None other then Sir Handel's older brother, Proteus. Gallery Category:Fanmade characters Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Female characters Category:Magic users